sword master chapter 6 world fighters
by jalen tate
Summary: after mystic warriors fight with mystic demon again metron and hi friends eneter a bloody tournament 10 contestants against each other..its a free for all tournament....um....ah,thats all for now


sword master

chapter 6 world fighters

said metron with amazement yeah inkow said mystic warrior SUMMONING:WIND DRAGON!said mystic warrior where we going?

asked rakiro lets say where going to be famous ok,sad mystic warrior,what?,for real!!!!,how!,how!said sakura excited

heh!,were going to fight in...the mystic island tournament its a tournament that everyone is talking about.said mystic warrior

but...but ,that means you have to fight right?said sakura yep said mystic warrior yahoooooo!!!!!said rakiro and metron.

oh,one more thing said metron,yeah asked mystic warrior,um since theres no other way to say this...but what the

hell is a tournament.said metron (sigh)you dont even know what a tournament how dumb are you?said mystic warrior

well,what is it asked metron its a place where you can fight people and actually get reconized for your power

and people will actual ...respect you...but thats only if your a great fighter like me said mystic warrior

they went to a city called mystic islands(mystic warriors/zorus birthplace)this is my homeland said mystic warrior

i dont give a fuck if this is your homeland just take us to the tournament said metron getting impatient

alright in my hometown you get noticed around the world in here people are a bit tough maybe just if even stronger

then me said mystic warrior hey metron who knows maybe...said rakiro we get to fight each other said rakiro and metron

in unison(sigh)sighed sakura and mystic warrior in unision lead the zoru said metron joking ok 3 minutes later...

ok here we are the mystic island tournament said mystic warrior they went inside they heared screams of pain

man,this place is wierd said sakura yeah...but its worth it said mystic warrior you"d better be right saidrakiro

ahh,it doesnt matter and hey were are fighting thats all that matters said metron they went to the recpint hello

would you guys like to preform in the mystic island tournament?,asked the recipent yeah said mystic warrior uh-

huh said metron you know it said rakiro,i guess said sakura ok follow me said the recipient ok to fight trough

10 battles...who every is the last warrior standing...they win the tournament and every contestant fights each other

all at once said the recipent.wait so your saying that we each fight each other in the tournament...so you mean its

free for all style asked metron yeah now dont let the fans down said the recipnt they followed her in the the staduim

well here we are do your best from here on out!said the receipent then the crowd started to cheer WOOHOOOO!!!! YEAH!

THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING!!!OH,AND LOOK MYSTIC WARRIORS IN IT TOO!!!!!YOOHOOOO!so,mystic warrior it seems they

know you well said metron yeah ok!everyone welcome to the mystic island tournament said the announcer yeah!!!

well heres metron teken lavario!!!said the announcer,now rakiro teken lavario!!!!!and sakura teken lavario!!!

and mystic warrior!!!!!give it up for those 4 contestents!!!!!!!!!said the announcerWOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!WOOOOOOOOO!!!!

YEAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!cheared the audience so this...a tournament said metron to himself and now are 6 other conteas-

tents alex terdimour!!!,alexis mitsui,damien kyoto,and damien jr...krovon!and his twin brother tjovan!!!!lets

hear it for those contestants!!!!!!yelled the announcer,...YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!COME ON!!!!,YOU CAN BEAT THEM!!!

now son we"ll do just as plan got it?,asked damien kyoto,yes father said damien jr...come on! i"ll teach them

the power of the terdimour clan!said alex,well all contestants have been announced...READY...FIGHT!!!!!!!yelled

the announcer alex ran up to metron but metron dodged then mystic warrior hit him in the back then rakiro hit

him but metron did a backflip kick the sakuras fist started glowing fire flash!yelled sakura she punched alexis 3

tims then 20 times then the final part fire hit all the contestants oh!well thats got to hurt looks like sakura

has has them down then everyone got up ok son...here we go...kyoto clan trademark technique...natures fury!yelled

damien kyoto and damien jr before they got use use their technique krovon and trjovan headbutted them in the back

thanks to krovon and trjovan we have 8 contestants alexis and alez rushed up to metronita alex did a swirl kick

alexis did an uppercut then alex terdimour kicked metrnita up then alexis jumped in the air did began to punch and

kick metronita then metronita dodged it and did a power drive to alexis heeeeh!!!!!!!!upgrade!!!!!yelled metron he had

blue hair now and blue aura was around him heh!then rakiro went in to upgrade mode(lv.12)WOW,WOW,WOW DID YOU SEE

THAT!!!!!,LOOKS LIKE METRON AND RAKIRO ARE TAKING THINGS UP A NOTCH!SAID THE ANNOUNCER mystic demon statred runn-

ing around metron,sakura,rakiro,trojvan and krovan meantime...in the deep part of the tournament...heheheheh!

well,well,well, this will be interesting!said mystic demon mystic warrior had his sword out so he ran wile the

sword slashed his oppeonent then metron and metron jumped in the air...upgrade explosion!yelled metron he came and

punched the ground and fire came out...then metron went throught the fire and nailed mystic warrior the fire has

tottaly burned krovan and tjovan and what a technique from metron then when sakura finally laned she was defeated

...and so was mystic warrior.heh!,are you ready rakiro?said metron,yeah bring it on!said rakiro jumped in the air

and took out his swoed then 3 dragons earth,water,fire came down and hit metron then when he saw rakiro quickly thinkin

he took out his sword and blocked then he ducked and kneed rakiro in the stomach (cough)yo...your doing pretty good

cough!said rakirothen rakiro rushed up to metron but metron stood on 1 hand and kicked him wich sent him flying then

he rushed up to rakiro and headbutted him,well!it looks like rakiro is getting beat up pretty bad said the announcer

then,sakura,mystic warrior,woke up...well it looks like those2 are the only one standing said sakura then metron jumped

in the air i havent used this technique in a long time but here goes!!rakeo wave!yelled metron his arms statred

glowing then...boom!!!the blast hit rakiro.


End file.
